


Special Present

by Lollikins



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Park Seonghwa, Fishnets, Kitty Boy, M/M, Oral Sex, Pain, Pet Play, Sex Toys, Sub Kang Yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins
Summary: Seonghwa gets Yeosang a special gift for a little pet play. Seonghwa does think Yeosang looks very cute in his little ears and fluffy white tail.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Special Present

Seonghwa pulled the last piece from the bag and laid it out on the bed. He stood back and admired the outfit as a whole. It wasn’t something they had tried before and it was a he admitted it was a little outside of their usual play but he couldn’t quite get over the idea. Yeosang was in the shower and had no idea about his plan. The image of him laid out before him dressed in this gave him a little thrill and he felt himself harden. 

Yeosang was blow drying his hair as Seonghwa walked through the door and leaned against the frame. He didn’t say anything, he just watched him in the mirror for awhile before he walked up behind him and slid his arms around his naked body, “Have I told you today how beautiful you are? A day doesn’t go by that you don’t take my breath away.” 

A little sigh fell from Yeosang’s lips as he leaned his head to the side to allow Seonghwa better access to his neck. He availed himself of the chance and dragged his lips and teeth along the side of his neck to his smooth shoulder. “I have an idea…” 

There was a wave of anticipation that washed over him at Seonghwa’s words. He always had the most wonderful ideas. Sometimes he would get an image in his head he just had to play out and Yeosang had yet to not love one of his ideas. They always ended up in the most delightful of ways. His lover’s hand flattened against his stomach, dragging his thumb down the scant trail of hair that ran from beneath his navel down toward his cock. “Oh? What- Mm… What’s your idea?” 

“I’m not going to tell you.” 

“If you’re not going to ah-” Seonghwa plucked the dryer from his hand, turned it off, and laid it on the counter. “If you’re not going to tell me, how can I do it with you?” 

“I’m going to do it to you.” 

“Oh.” He swallowed hard as warm fingers wrapped around his already rigid cock, toying with him before reaching lower to circle the base of his balls. He knew just how to touch him to drive him insane. He pressed backward, wiggling his hips as he pushed his ass back against Seonghwa. “I know you have an idea but …” 

“But what?” Seonghwa’s tongue trailed over Yeosang’s collarbone, teeth nipping and leaving a little pink mark on the silken skin. 

“You’re driving me crazy…” 

“I like driving you crazy, I love the way you beg when I push you to the edge. Or are you trying to tell me you want something now?” There was a teasing note in his voice as he asked his question. From the way Yeosang was squirming against him, there was no question as to what he wanted. He just wanted to hear him say it. 

“I want…” He groaned and leaned his back. 

“You want what baby?” 

“I want - Oh god Seonghwa, please fuck me.” Yeosang slid his hand behind him, between them to work his fingers against his lover’s still hidden cock. 

“You want my cock?” Seonghwa was having fun teasing and it showed. 

“Yes, please… if you don’t…” He didn’t finish his statement. 

“Do you want my cum?” 

Yeosang whined and rolled his hips as if he were already being fucked. “Yes.” 

“Say it.” A sharp nip to drew a small cry from Yeosang. 

“I want you to fuck me and fill me up with your cum. I want to drown in you. Please fuck me.” 

“Are you going to cum on my cock?” 

“Seonghwa…” He was begging now and if he let him go, he would drop to his knees to do it properly. “Please, please, I need your cock in me.” 

There was a half chuckle and Seonghwa reached around Yeosang to open one of the drawers in the vanity, pulling out a bottle of lube. He released Yeosang and handed him the bottle. He took it and reached for his lover’s waistband and wasted no time in pulling out his cock. He bent low and wrapped his lips around the head and sucked hungrily. Seonghwa hissed and grabbed him by his hair, pulling his head back to look at him. “I thought you wanted my cock in your ass.” 

Yeosang smiled mischievously and did as he knew he was supposed to, slicking Seonghwa’s beautiful prick. 

Seonghwa slipped his belt from the loops as Yeosang prepared him and himself. When he was done, he turned him around and tied his wrists behind him at his lower back. He bit his ear and whispered, “You didn’t ask me to be kind.” 

With little preparation and no time to prepare himself, Seonghwa hilted himself completely. Yeosang squealed and tried to pull away but the counter in front of him kept him pressed firmly against his lover. The muscles in his thighs quaked and his every muscle was tensed. Tears sprang to his eyes and trickled down over his cheeks. Seonghwa’s tongue flicked out and caught one of his tears before he grabbed Yeosang’s bound wrists and began to fuck him. There was no time to acclimatize to the onslaught, he simply took it. 

“Look.” Seonghwa growled into his ear as he fucked him, “See how pretty you look with tears running down your cheeks, the pain in your eyes. Look how hard your cock is… You make me think you like it. Do you like it baby?” 

Despite himself, he pushed back against each brutal thrust. “Y-yes. I w-w-ant more.” He barely managed to choke the words out amidst the broken sobs. 

“Such a good little whore…” Sweat ran down Seonghwa’s naked chest, over his smooth stomach. He could feel the tell tale signs that Yeosang was on the verge, his body trembling around him, muscles tightening. 

“Can I … Can I cum.” 

“No. You only asked for my cum, you didn’t say you wanted to cum too.” 

“Hurt me please.” Yeosang fought against the inevitable as Seonghwa reached around him and flicked his balls. He yelped and slammed back against his lover’s punishing thrusts. 

It pushed Seonghwa over the edge. He wrapped his arms around Yeosang and slammed into him. He filled him again and again, emptying his passions into his beautiful boy. Mm, now he was ready for the games to begin. “Don’t move.” 

Yeosang leaned heavily against the counter, panting. God he hurt so badly, his body ached with the need to cum but he managed to do as he was told. He was shaking and tried to steady himself. He barely even noticed Seonghwa leave the room, when he returned, he had a blindfold in hand. He slipped it over Yeosang’s eyes and took his hand. 

“Can you walk?” 

Yeosang nodded and walked where Seonghwa led him. They walked into the bedroom and they stopped. “I don’t think you can ever understand…” Seonghwa began to touch him again, caressing a loving touch over his hair, face, body, hips, “How beautiful I find you.” 

Seonghwa walked over to the bed and picked up a crop top. It was the top of a Japanese school girl uniform but purposely cut short to show Yeosang’s toned midriff. He pulled it on over his lover’s head as he continued to talk. “Sometimes during the day, I’ll get an image in my head and I just can’t let it go. Sometimes it even happens when I’m working and I can’t stop thinking about it until I get home to see you.” 

Next he pulled a matching skirt on, settling it on Yeosang’s hips. He adjusted it, enjoying the way the pleats protruded around his lover’s cock. Next he picked up the stockings. He placed Yeosang’s hand on his shoulder as he slowly slid one stocking up one firm leg and then the other. There was lace at the top and he kissed just above it, caressing his thumb over one tiny pink bow. He liked how bright and girly the pink bow was against the thin black weave of the fishnet stockings. He kissed his way down the stocking clad leg, nibbling and kissing Yeosang’s ankle before he stood up. Now for the final pieces… 

He placed a pale pink sweater with a chibi kitten patch on Yeosang’s shoulders, he slipped his arms into the too long sleeves. He put a headband with white and pink cat ears atop his head and fastened a collar around his neck. There was one final piece, he spread Yeosang’s leg and leaned him slightly forward as he began to press the toy into him. Yeosang immediately responded, pushing back against the toy, fucking himself on it. “Ah, ah, ah, not yet baby.” 

Yeosang whimpered but managed to still himself. 

Seonghwa stood up and pulled Yeosang up against him. “Do you want to see?” 

Yeosang nodded. 

Perhaps selfishly, he stood looking in the full length mirror. Despite the frilly and girly touches, there was nothing that wasn’t wholly masculine in the picture before him. The cute pink sweater, the extremely improper schoolgirl uniform, the thigh high stockings, the raging hardon that poked out the front of the skirt and barely covered the curve of Yeosang’s ass, it contrasted his masculinity and somehow enhanced it. 

Seonghwa pressed his hard cock against Yeosang’s hip and reached for the blindfold. 

Normally, Yeosang might have been shocked at what he saw but he saw the look of arousal on his lover’s face. He turned his head toward him and made a little mewling sound. Seonghwa inhaled sharply through his teeth. “Does this mean I’m your pet and you’re my daddy.” 

“Oh fuck.” Seonghwa could have devoured him on the spot just for that alone. God the things he wanted to do him. “You want me to punish you don’t you?” 

“Are you going to make me scream… daddy?” 

Seonghwa grabbed Yeosang’s hair and pulled his head back, kissing him viciously. All thoughts that he had fell by the wayside as he pulled Yeosang’s hands behind his back, turning him as he did so. He reached between them, trapping their cocks in his hand and stroking them together. “Do you know what you do to me?” 

“Yes.” Yeosang smiled wickedly but with his eyes turned up with wide innocence. 

“You’re a fucking whore.” 

Yeosang shook his head, “I’m yours… I’m your whore, your pet, your baby, your brat, your lover, your man.” 

“Jesus.” He pushed Yeosang down onto his knees as he pulled his cock out. “Suck it.” 

Yeosang tucked his hand into his sleeve so that only the ends of his fingers showed and made a small fist, playfully batting at Seonghwa’s cock but before his lover could complain, he leaned forward and lapped the head like he was lapping at a saucer of milk. It was Seonghwa’s turn to whimper as Yeosang wrapped his lips around him, tongue swirling around the head in his mouth. 

“Fuck yourself.” His eyes were riveted to the mirror, watching his little kitty boy fucking himself on the white plush tail toy deep in his ass, his skirt was hiked up over one hip giving him the perfect view. He could see the way his toes curled as his muscles worked. 

Yeosang made a choking sound as he angled his head back, reaching to put Seonghwa’s hands in his hair to fuck his throat. Seonghwa obliged him, he was enraptured by the sight before him. Yeosang hands were shaking as they pressed against Seonghwa’s thighs as he got closer and closer to the perilous edge. Rather than pull back to allow Yeosang to ask for permission, he buried his cock in his throat, “Cum for me. Don’t touch your cock.” 

He squeezed harder against the toy, working it deeper. The first spurt of Seonghwa’s cum hit the back of his throat and he growled over him. The first spurt of Yeosang’s cum shot across the open weave of the fishnets as he came. He was shaking violently as he clung to Seonghwa as he rode out his orgasm, swallowing every saline drop of his lover’s seed. 

Seonghwa sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Yeosang to his feet, he leaned down and dragged his tongue along the edge of the stocking, lapping up the cum streaked there and from his thigh before pulling his lover back down into a heated kiss, “Do you have any idea how in love with you I am?” 

Yeosang straddled Seonghwa’s lap and wrapped his arms around him, “At least half as in love, as I am with you?” 

“I should take you out like this.” 

Yeosang’s eyes widened and he looked suddenly panicked. 

“But I’ll let you off the hook… today. I can’t promise for tomorrow.” Seonghwa chuckled and caught Yeosang’s lips in a slow lingering kiss. “My beautiful little kitty boy.” 


End file.
